


【米苏/仏英】耶路撒冷的一天

by ZiYi2001



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiYi2001/pseuds/ZiYi2001
Summary: America * USSR；France * England本篇相关内容：苏伊士运河；中东战争非常见角色：本雅明——Israel，古夫塔——Egypt
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【米苏/仏英】耶路撒冷的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 想写一次米苏合作的文，便想到了苏伊士运河危机

正是凌晨和清晨的交界点。阿尔弗雷德吐出一口混杂着烟草颗粒的浊气，左手随意地插在裤口袋里，右手夹一支烟，貌似惬意地站在圣城耶路撒冷的宫殿阳台上。水止而静。如霜的光悄然倾覆在他的头顶，他流着光的眼睛框，和他疲惫的眼角上。霎那以后，金色的瀑布透过树枝一缕一缕地撒下蓬乱的长发。于是阿尔弗昂起头，伸出手，对它大笑。

“......弗雷迪卡。”亚瑟推开门，走近，惊醒了这番生动又温暖的气息；鸟翅悄然升空。阿尔弗雷德危险地眯了眯眼，优雅地扭过头，赠与亚瑟一个无懈可击的美式微笑。他状似随意地过问：

“怎么了，我亲爱的亚蒂。”阿尔弗雷德从口袋里掏出一支烟，送到亚瑟的眼前。亚瑟拒绝了。他摆摆手，让另一人看清卧在他手心的雪茄，但没有回话。于是阿尔弗雷德扮起十足张扬、轻蔑的姿态，晃到亚瑟的跟前，假惺惺地慰问：

“哦。可怜的日不落的老绅士。丘吉尔已经下台了，可你还这么喜欢叼着这根麻烦的粗烟卷。你应该接受些新的事物了，比如说，纤细的尼古丁——话说，你没发觉天才刚亮吗？”

亚瑟只是短暂地瞥了他一眼，不语，祖母绿的眼眸如宝石蹲望着。他的眼底似一汪清水，飘着一座城。圣城耶路撒冷笼罩在一层乳白色的薄雾里，如女孩轻盈的面纱。

“嘁。”太阳的金辉倒映在阿尔弗雷德的镜片上。他挥挥手，黎明在他的指缝奔逃。于是初生的灯塔毫不留情地举报、揭下虚伪面纱，一层层——阿尔弗雷德偏过头去，他的眼神穿梭于这座巨大城市的圆顶与白墙之间，嘴却一刻不停：

“Alas，亚蒂，我猜你肯定累坏了——假设你现在就去小憩片刻，并不会耽搁早9点的会议；另一方面，就算你真的迟到，想必老弗朗茨也不会介意，毕竟他刚提出，欸，那条‘可爱的协议’。真没想到他会做出如此有趣的事，虽然你拒绝了。我猜你也会拒绝，有趣的光荣孤立者，对吧，英吉利斯。”

亚瑟曲起手臂，两只手指摩挲着自己的脸，径直倚靠在门框上。他的嘴唇无意识地翕动着，狠狠地闭起眼，装做陷入漫长的沉思——他仍选择对阿尔弗雷德的喋喋不休置若罔闻，可他的表情可谓是精彩纷呈：他秀丽的脸庞浮上一层散不去的阴霾，他仿若一只日渐消瘦的骆驼——日不落的荣光与此时的力不从心交织在一起，他很快预见了未来：他的金字塔在一点一点地从指缝里滑落，最终坍塌殆尽。可他还有机会。他必须阻止这一切，必须......亚瑟终于睁开了眼，他坚定地凝视着阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，厉声喝道：

“弗雷迪卡，中东和非洲的问题，交给我和弗朗就行。至于你，恕我直言，你的手伸的太长。”

亚瑟转过身子。在阿尔弗雷德看不见的另一面，他的眼神一瞬间冷了下来。他向里走到一盏盛放两个不尽相同的陶瓷水壶的圆桌前，扮作温文尔雅地泡起了红茶。

“我和弗朗茨在昨晚说好了。我们马上会发起新一轮攻势。”亚瑟端起一盏热茶，却不再走出来。他整个人遁入昏暗的另一侧，如同逆行于时间河流的梦魇。他沉默半响，注视着这条晨昏线一步一步地将那一半黑夜侵蚀。没有如预期那般撬出阿尔弗雷德的驳斥，于是亚瑟再一次开口：

“弗雷迪卡，我会在早上的会议宣布这一点，希望你不要反驳——当然，如果你实在不同意，我也会这么做。苏伊士运河对我真的非常重要。阿尔弗，我希望你能理解。至于股份，一切顺利的话，之后可以洽谈。”

亚瑟再没有给他反对的机会就推门走了。此刻的阿尔弗雷德感到倦怠又清醒。他从布达佩斯火速赶往耶路撒冷，可谓是一夜未眠。他深感脑袋沉重，思绪却轻盈地沿着圣城的石板路一路狂奔。他深吸一口烟，望见清晨在路顶头，在树林旁，戴着路边野花编织成的王冠，向他挥动着手臂，霎那间又跑进成营的阴影里。他突然开始大笑起来，笑声夹杂着几句破碎的词汇，又一次惊醒了对街屋顶栖息的鸟。一笑完毕，他耷拉着双眼皮，狠狠地揉了揉自己的鼻梁，掐断星星点点的火苗，转身走进房间里。

英法以三方会谈进行的极端顺利——换句话说，只要阿尔弗雷德这位不请自来的“特邀嘉宾”不会咄咄逼人地审问、反对，这个会谈就一定能顺利完成；而阿尔弗雷德在这条期望上更进一步——在会议期间，他仿若自己置身度外，甚至还未到会议结束就找借口离席。

亚瑟一听到散会便急匆匆地跑远了。本雅明刚想跟上去，身后的弗朗西斯叫住了他——他抱着一堆崭新的白纸黑字，好似对待清仓的股票般将其“抛售”过去，全权扔进本雅明的怀里。待他的思维还未从纸堆里蹦出来，弗朗西斯赠与他一个优雅迷人的微笑，他的目光疲惫，冷漠，却坦诚。他从口袋里掏出一枝新鲜的玫瑰，轻巧地放置在文件的顶端。“亲爱的本尼，请帮我把这份文件分发给参加会议的绅士们，谢谢。”

本雅明没有回答。他不需要回答，只需要照做。

弗朗西斯这才疾步走往亚瑟消失的方向。宽大的走廊被灯火烧的辉煌噌亮，可弗朗西斯分明望见了一团梦魇在回廊里张牙舞爪。他陡然间汗毛直竖——他暂时还分不清这团梦魇是何方神圣——但他又分明听见一墙之隔的亚瑟在急促地呼吸。发生了什么吗？他的手已经下意识地抵在门把手上了，可他选择缄默。他只是安静地倚靠在房门外，装作傲慢地、目空一切地无视房内此起彼伏的争吵，任由走廊里死亡的清净烧过他的喉舌，烧去他眼角雪崩般塌落的倦意。另一人是阿尔弗雷德，他恐怕忍了很久，从会议前就开始忍着，一直到了现在。他恐怕也累了，毕竟还有另一件大事——

阿尔弗雷德霎那间破门而出。他定然积怨了满腔的怒火，才遗忘、无视掉门侧因惊惧而蹦起的弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯的心底长舒一口气，可疲惫的身体却承受不住这突如其来的一惊一乍，瘫在了墙壁上。他懊恼地敲了敲自己的脑壳，恍然间听见亚瑟冷漠的声音：

“弗朗茨，别傻站在门口。”

他登时冒出些许精神，转身推门走进房间里。亚瑟将所有的厚窗帘都牢牢地锁住了，只点亮了一盏微弱的油灯。一片昏暗之中，弗朗西斯瞥见亚瑟憔悴的容颜，倒映在微弱的一团红艳的火球里，仿佛娇艳的玫瑰一瞬间枯焦了，凋零了，只剩残败蜷曲的灰色枝干，却仍妄图在凌冽地寒风里留存一星一点的火种。

“法兰西。”亚瑟突然换了个生分的称呼，“我们做错了吗？”

他抬起头，端详着弗朗西斯诡诞的神色，沉默了半响，轻声说：

“两次世界大战打碎了我们的脊梁，使得我们不得不放出这些丰沃的土地——可当他们拥有了自由，他们就开始变本加厉地夺取、侵占，索要更多的权益......苏伊士运河是我最后的底线。我决不能放弃它。可阿尔弗，他，他根本无法理解这一切。他只会极为愤慨地抨击我们缘何不及时与他协商、缘何刚巧选在这么个重要时间点——我怎么可能预先知道东欧也会出事？我怎么可能预先知道伊利亚会如此不顾一切地开坦克进布达佩斯？倒是琼斯，念叨着什么‘你没有得到联合国的允诺就出兵，那联合国以后还有什么影响力’或是‘你现在出兵和苏联人的做法有什么区别，这样我实在不好改善舆论’之类的风凉话，好似他就能完全置之度外似的，估计转头就和那个苏联人眉来眼去了......”

亚瑟越说越激动。他扶住自己的额头，看起来又好气又好笑，却凭空生出几丝无助。他将早已揉乱的金发搓的更乱了，却又硬生生地停了下来。他放下手，盯着手心几缕掉发，张了张嘴，却不再发出一丝一毫声响。弗朗西斯走过去，扶起他面前瘫在地上的沙发，坐下。亚瑟的视线瞬间攀附上来，他有一瞬间不解地审视着弗朗西斯，而在下一秒抖露出莫名的失落。

“我们曾经是世界的中心，可现在变了。”亚瑟终于打破这诡异的寂静，继续他的滔滔其词，“我本以为阿尔弗肯定会支持我们。他对古夫塔的态度早就急转直下，毕竟纳赛尔反对巴格达条约，和捷克斯洛伐克有秘密谈判，还与王耀建交——他都不再为阿斯旺水坝提供援助了！他这般明里暗里地支持古夫塔，能得到什么？我想不明白，弗朗茨，我还是想不明白......”

他越说越含混，每个词汇的发音都慵懒地蜷曲、萎缩在一起，难以辨认分毫。弗朗西斯支起耳朵努力分辨，只悟出了几句“林晓梅的地位比我们都高”，“布拉金斯基打过来只能等死”，“琼斯看上了我们的后花园”等尖酸的、刻薄的、却又无可奈何的只言片语。

“——How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child. （不知感恩的子女，比毒蛇的利齿更痛噬人心）by shakespeare，没错吧，亚蒂。”弗朗茨突然说出一句没头没尾的叹息，恰到好处地为这段冗长的抱怨画上句号。

“谢谢你，弗朗茨，谢谢。”

亚瑟突然直起身，晃晃悠悠地走到房间的最深处，然后一扇一扇地扯开厚重的窗帘。正午的暖阳刹那间拥抱这个房间的角角落落。弗朗西斯条件反射般猛地站了起来，他的手里还握着亚瑟递给他的红茶，在剧烈的翻滚中冲出杯壁溅湿了他的黑手套。他仔仔细细地将亚瑟从头到脚打量了一番，见他只是推开了窗，微微仰起头，愉悦地眯了眯眼，任凭刘海被吹乱——心情倒是肉眼可见地好了一些。

“......不过，我思索，现在还未到山穷水尽之地步。”弗朗西斯长叹一口气，貌似泰然自若地再一次坐下，抿出一个无懈可击的笑容。他放下红茶，将整个身躯埋进沙发里，双手在眼前交叠，摩挲。“亚蒂，这一仗我支持你。但在之后，如果我们能将西欧紧密地联合在一起——威尼斯会议进行的很顺利，我们准备在明年签订关于原子能共同体的条约——我们会有更加巨大的体量，也就拥有更大的发言权。我们曾经是世界的中心，现在不是，不代表将来不是。我们应当寻求自己的路线，对吧，亚蒂？而这些殖民地......确实，之前的做法会有一些，嗯，不够自由；但是，如果我们从中进行一些小小的修改、操控，也不是不可行。”

“弗朗茨。”亚瑟转过身，双手搁在裤袋里，倨傲地望向他：“关于欧洲一体化，我想你比我更清楚我的答案——Yes and No. For me, yes; for Britian, no. ”

“那你对我的那个请求呢？答案也是‘Yes and No'？”

亚瑟轻佻地扬了扬眉毛，对这个答案不置可否。

“沉默等于承认，亚蒂。”

“话说——”亚瑟的两只手在胸口交叠，略显生硬地转换话题。他逆光而站，灿金色的头发宛如黎明的第一缕朝霞。“如果一切顺利的话，我是说，这场战役，我会举办一个小小的庆功宴。弗朗茨，你会参加吗？”

“我的荣幸，亚蒂。”弗朗西斯优雅地起身，走近，小心翼翼挑起亚瑟的下颚，仿若在欣赏刚拍卖来的艺术品。亚瑟的目光如炬，带着海峡另一边的冷冽、潮湿的气息，可弗朗西斯从那双熠熠生辉的绿色眼眸中读出更多的欲拒还迎。

“什么时候都可以，只要你愿意。”弗朗西斯的睫毛轻颤了一下，“我们最喜欢抗拒命运了。不是么？”

阿尔弗雷德在这条仿若深不见底的走廊上疾驰。他掠过一扇扇门，一道道窗，不知走了多久，终于在一个巨大的花瓶边上停下了。疲倦登时如海啸般侵蚀他的身体，他不自然地靠着花瓶一点一点地向下滑，最终四仰八叉地卧倒在地上。

我做错了什么？

阿尔弗雷德不能明白亚瑟为何对他表露出如此剧烈的愤怒，他也仍然认为自己是正确的：现在是多么重要的时机啊，如果没有发生这件事，西欧就能与自己齐心协力，一举突破这道铁幕，“拯救”铁幕另一边的人。阿尔弗雷德抱起头，整个人缩进巨大花瓶投下来的阴影里，嘴巴一刻不停地翕动着。没错，苏共二十大是导火索，而匈牙利的暴动本该是关键的星火——已经能预料到了，那一点红艳的火，一点一点地吞噬那根长长的引线，只要一切顺利，终有一天，能将铁板一块的整个gczy阵营引爆！到那时候，伊利亚，王耀，任勇朝......他们将荣幸地被我授予“新生”——但苏伊士运河危机如同当头一盆冷水，将这一切都浇灭了！

伊利亚肯定开心坏了。阿尔弗雷德的面容愈发扭曲，他恶狠狠地用上牙床摩擦下牙床，发出吱啦吱啦的恐怖声响。他定然愁着如何转移民众的视线，这倒好，亚瑟和弗朗西斯如此凑巧地在这个时间点给他递刀子。多锋利的刀子，多好的盟友！阿尔弗雷德咬着下唇，没有犹豫地猛地站起，气势汹汹地走向熟悉的方向——一个再普通不过的电话。一缕微风拂起走廊旁丝制的窗帘，飘飘悠悠地揽住正午的慵懒的云朵和永不熄灭的太阳。阿尔弗雷德想起自家现任国务卿的话语：“要不惜一切代价，阻止苏联人虚情假意却不无诱惑力地向较小国家表示关心，以夺取世界的领导权。”他已经眼睁睁地看着这头蠢熊一飞冲天，从一个二流国家一跃而虎视眈眈地雄踞世界之上——必须阻止他，必须阻止他，不顾一切代价。

阿尔弗雷德满怀信心与憧憬地笑了笑，蔚蓝色的瞳孔迸发出激烈的决心与斗志——他走的太急，竟迎面撞上匆匆走过的本雅明。两人都被这次相遇吓了一跳，可当阿尔弗雷德很快缓过神来时，本雅明的神情却显得格外引人注目，令人摸不着头脑：他的脸色意外地惨白，仿若刚经历过一场巨大的灾难，从坍塌的世界中堪堪逃了出来。但他和阿尔弗雷德只是偶然地相遇、相撞，本不该诱导如此剧烈的表情管理失控。

“本尼？”阿尔弗雷德轻轻唤他的名字。

本雅明没有回答。他仍然如一块千疮百孔的木头，呆楞地杵在那个角落。

“本尼！hey！Wake up！”阿尔弗雷德狠狠地摇晃他的肩膀。凌厉的操作终于将他从自己的世界里唤醒。本雅明在有端的剧痛中趔趔趄趄地倒向一侧，最终撞在墙上。他抬起头，目视阿尔弗雷德关切中暗藏着狠戾、冷冽的眼睛，不由自主地抖擞了一下，终于讪讪地开口：

“苏联刚刚和我发了电报。”

“你说什么？”

阿尔弗雷德再不装模作样。他不可置信地偏过头去，狠狠地凝视着本雅明。

“苏联，刚刚，给我发了份电报。“

“说了什么？”

“他说：您的行为，将使您作为一个国家的存在，发生问题......”

“他！怎！么！敢！”

阿尔弗雷德怒发冲冠。他猛地一角踹开房门，拔起电话，面红耳赤地扭动可怜的按钮圈，而后向听筒另一侧的无辜接线员大吼：

“给我转克里姆林——不对，转布达佩斯！”

“琼斯先生。”那位接线员的语气十分冷静，“克里姆林宫刚来过电话。”

“——他说什么？”

“那人说：转告那个死脂肪球，当地时间晚十点在耶路撒冷机场等我。”

“......谢谢你。还有，下次告诉我概要就好。”

阿尔弗雷德悻悻然摁掉了电话。他直起身，看见本雅明和自家的秘书杵在自己身侧，两具身体肉眼可见地颤抖着。阿尔弗雷德审视这两人一圈，突然毫无预警地放声大笑了起来。他捂住头，抚去眼角挤出的几滴泪水，金色的呆毛在剧烈的晃动中跳起了舞。在另两人表露出尴尬的假笑时，阿尔弗雷德又登时给自己浇了一盆冰水。他扶正自己的眼镜，平静地问那个秘书：

“苏联有给我们发消息么？”

“有。”他慌忙地摊开那份文件，递给阿尔弗雷德：“这是赫鲁晓夫先生给艾森豪威尔总统的信。”

“如果这场战争不予以制止，则将险象环生，并诱发第三次世界大战......我明白了，谢谢你。”

那个秘书深深地鞠了一躬，慌忙逃走了。本雅明张大嘴，目瞪口呆地注视着他“抛弃”了自己。可阿尔弗雷德只是话锋一转，给他留了一句话：

“本尼。hero有点累了。”他打了个大大的哈欠，“晚宴我不会参加。”

“是。”

本雅明低下头。阿尔弗雷德不再管他，哼着不知名的调子，慢慢地走远了。

黑夜像一片沉默的沙子填满了高悬海面的岸。阿尔弗雷德静静地站在耶路撒冷机场的跑道上，等候——一架伊尔-18撞破了幽暗静谧的天际，缓缓降落在跑道上。他跟着飞机滑行的路线，走上前去，望见伊利亚托着大檐帽走了下来，身后的围巾在微风中飞扬。他们拥抱——满天的星斗冲破黑烟的阻隔，热烈地绽放着，就像一颗开花的樱花树。

“这里的星星很美。”阿尔弗雷德一只手圈住伊利亚的肩膀，一只手指着一片锦簇的星团，问：“用你的语言怎么说‘星星’？”

伊利亚刚想开口，阿尔弗雷德就接上了一句：

“不过。无论怎么说，我们都看着同一片星空。”

“......是柯克兰教你的情话吗？”伊利亚低眉浅笑。

“不是，这是我自己从书上看来的。”阿尔弗雷德兴致高昂地回他一个笑容，“你得承认，我并非对浪漫一窍不通。”

“七窍通了六窍，你进步了。恭喜你，琼斯。”

“这听起来像王耀在说话。”琼斯皱了皱眉头，“你肯定在讥讽我，对吧。”

“不，我在夸你。”伊利亚下意识地摸了摸口袋，无果：“琼斯，你带了烟吗？”

“没带。”他们穿过机场大门，混入狭窄老旧的街道里。几个肮脏的、麻木的脸庞从他们的身边掠过。“我以为你会自己带烟，就是那个，对，斯大林喜欢的那个，很粗的烟卷。”

“琼斯，我的上司已经不是斯大林了。”

“哦～对。”阿尔弗雷德咧着嘴假笑。他打了一个大大的响指，好将伊利亚的视线吸引过来，不论成功与否。“我忘了你们现在要去斯大林化。”

“......琼斯，我是来谈苏伊士运河的——”

“但我不介意先探讨一下匈牙利的事情和那份秘密报告。”阿尔弗雷德挂出一副过于甜腻的笑容，好似红糖块撒上溢满的糖霜，过分腻味。“你知道的，我们也很关注这个事件。我们对海德薇莉小姐的遭遇深感同情。而作为美国，我会永远站在追求自由的人的身后——”

“琼斯。我有一个提议。”伊利亚毫不留情地打断他的“豪言壮语”：“我们需要帮助古夫塔——他是‘无辜’的，他只是想要夺回本就属于他的主权。”

“他确实很可怜。”阿尔弗雷德在心中沾沾自喜了一瞬：这头蠢熊还是不懂得转换话题的艺术——他试探性地回话：“亚蒂和老弗朗茨，他们的确是我的盟友。可当他们做出违背和平的事情，我也会公正公平地批评他们的行为。我会在联合国倡议停火和撤军协议，我想......我希望你会支持我。”

“阿尔弗。”伊利亚忽然停下了脚步。阿尔弗雷德扭过头去看他，只见他略显无辜地眨了眨那双赤红色的眼，仿若热烈顽强的烛焰，任何时候都不可能苍白失色：“我建议我们联合出兵去协助古夫塔。”

星星的光芒漏过迷离的树林，将静谧的气息倾泻，淡淡地、隐约地，照出伊利亚斑驳的正脸。阿尔弗雷德怔了一下，短促而痉挛地呼了一口气。他张了张嘴，咽了两三口肺泡中裹挟出来的浊气，却发不出一点声音。伊利亚低下头，用手抵住自己嘴唇，清了清嗓子。“近东本是英法的势力范围，而当他们所做的一切得不到群众的支持，我们也该担负起协助他们达到诉求的‘神圣使命’了。不是么？琼斯......琼斯？”

“......不可思议。”

伊利亚直瞪瞪地看着阿尔弗雷德的脸，眉头紧皱，露出未抓住要领的神情。他需要一个解释，而阿尔弗雷德并不想给。于是他们沉默着，直到安静的小巷蓦地刮起一阵风，将路灯临摹出的两个影子吹的稀碎。阿尔弗雷德直面圣城的风，仿若突然被吹醒那般，狠狠地深吸一口气，又狠狠地吐了出去，似乎要将肺泡里所有的浊气都吹干。他再次张了张嘴。这次倒是发的出声音了。他顿了顿，在伊利亚炯炯的目光里，试图装作游刃有余地回击：

“伊利亚，我警告你。”他稍微思考了下自己的措辞，而后用手指在空气中画出两个圆圈：“历史的车轮滚滚向前，而你会让时代后退。中东若再进入新的部队，联合国所有成员国会采取有效对抗措施。”

阿尔弗雷德扶了扶自己的眼镜，等待伊利亚的下一轮盘问。这是他一贯的作风，强势、刁难、毫不犹豫。可伊利亚只是轻轻地笑了笑。他站在一片阴影中，成千上万的夜色如同沙子将他牢牢地围困住。他说：

“琼斯，我的上司发给柯克兰和波诺弗瓦的信，你看过吗？”

“没有。”

“我建议你现在去看一看你的两位前监护人。”伊利亚赠与他一个挑衅的笑容，“他们的表情应该会很好笑。相信我，琼斯。”

见阿尔弗雷德疑惑地看向他，伊利亚眯起眼睛，从阴影里走了出来。他歪过头，装作人畜无害的模样，说：

“再见了，琼斯。”

“什......什么？”见伊利亚头也不回地往回走，阿尔弗雷德一个箭步揪起他的围巾，将他扯回原地。他大吼：“你给我说清楚！你......你去哪？”

“去埃及。”

“去埃及干嘛？打仗？”

“拜托，琼斯。我不是战争贩子。”伊利亚危险地瞥了一眼身后的人影。他突然转过身子，将阿尔弗雷德的手甩掉，然后轻盈地退后了几步，跳到一个分岔路口前。背对着明艳的灯光，阿尔弗雷德这才注意到小巷的起点停了一辆车。他刚想奔上前去，突然发觉伊利亚装出一副笨拙的、愚蠢的模样，两只手比了个“1”，貌似呆板地举在半空中：

“历史的车轮滚滚向前，琼斯。”伊利亚模仿阿尔弗雷德扭动手指，在空气中画出两个大大的圈，“你应该还记得阿斯旺水坝吧。你以为，古夫塔刚建国没几年，怎会有能力建造如此精尖的工程？”

阿尔弗雷德呆愣在小巷的出口，半具身子埋在路灯照不到的阴影里。他蔚蓝色的眼睛在惊悸中仿若要冲破眼眶。

“不过，星星很美。”伊利亚闲庭信步地坐上车。他拉下车窗，探出一只手，指了指天空：“星星诞生自尘埃，散落在宇宙之中，它们将我们与宇宙联系在一起。阿尔弗，待到时机成熟了，我希望能和你去离他们更近的地方，再看一次星星。”

一阵轰鸣划破圣城的黑夜，流向已知的地方，而如沙一般的夜又将这个创口快速地填埋干净，仿佛什么都不曾存在——阿尔弗雷德低下头，从口袋里掏出两根烟和银制打火机。他举着打火机，对准星空的方向，看那一点流光在打火机的边缘窜动，最终溜进尘埃里。

“好啊。再看一次星星。”

他对着空气许下这个诺言。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 英法合并，于1956.9提出  
> [2] 匈牙利十月事件，刚好在苏伊士运河危机的几天前爆发  
> [3] 贾迈勒·阿卜杜勒·纳赛尔，埃及第二任总统  
> [4] 巴格达条约：中东地区性的军事合作公约，于1955.2签署  
> [5] 埃及于1956.5.30与我们建交  
> [6] 美国不满于埃及和捷克斯洛伐克的武器交易，于1956.7宣布停止资助阿斯旺水坝工程。后来在苏联的支持下，此大坝于1970年正式完工  
> [7] 将要签署的是罗马条约。此条约极大推动欧洲一体化的进程  
> [8] 摘自杜勒斯语录  
> [9] 节选自艾森豪威尔语录


End file.
